Inazuma Eleven Go Embarrassed
by Eien no yujin
Summary: Los de Inazuma Eleven Go quedan embarazados. Todos tendrás hijos. Y luego seran ellos quien acaben con el Dorado. -mal summary lo se- Yaoi muchas parejas. (incluidas el Nishiki x Zanark y cambiado de TakuRan a RanTaku) *Yaoi*
1. Chapter 1: El Comienzo

**Hola Minna! Este es mi segundo fic Yaoi *w* que alegría. **

**Aquí habrá un poco de cada pareja. Os pongo las que salen:**

***Tsurugi & Tenma**

***Kirino & Shindou (se que hay varias personas a las que le gusta esta pareja... por eso**

**la pongo ^^)**

***Kariya & Hikaru.**

***Hamano & Hayami**

***Minamisawa & Kurama**

***Sangoku & Shinsuke (gracias a Miche Kirkland me gustó esta pareja ^^)**

***Alpha & Fey**

***Saryuu & Lidia ( con alguien tenía que poner a mi oc XD)**

***Endou, Natsumi & Kazemaru**

***Gouenji & Fubuki (ya tengo mami asadaad XD)**

***Hiroto & Midorikawa**

***Nishiki & Zanark (otra vez gracias a Miche me gustó esta pareja ^_^)**

**ASASDADADADASASADAA XD **

**Notas:**

**-Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron review en ''El Fruto**

**de nuestro amor''**

**-Quiero decir que me inspiré a hacer el fic gracias a ''Ninshin Inazuma Eleven Go''**

**de Miche Kirkland.**

**-Este fic no será de un solo capítulo... tendrá más.**

**-En este fic tendrán hijos por lo que me tengo que estrujar el coco XD**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Leven 5. Si me perteneciera,**

**ya estarían sacando la serie y los juegos en España.**

_Matsukaze Tenma...él...es un ser especial... muy especial para este mundo..._

_es la personas más... amable que se puede conocer... Tenma es... como..._

_bueno... no se puede... explicar...es... el ser más extraordinario _

_que una persona puede conocer..._

_De: Hoshimiya Lidia~_

_Para: Tsurugi Kyousuke_

Lidia estaba hablando con Tsurugi por el móvil. Este le estaba preguntando por

el pequeño dolor de cabeza. Lidia no hacía nada más que mandarle mensajes sobre Tenma.

Tenma, era su mejor amigo de la infancia, por eso lo conocía muy bien.

_-Lidia... _

_¿Que pasa?_

_-¿Puedo decirte una cosa?_

_Claro_

_-Pues... Matsukaze me.._

_-¡Espera que me llaman desde otra línea!_

_C-Claro..._

**Por la otra línea...**

**-**_¿Sí?¿Quien es?_

_Lidia...¿quien va a ser?_

_-¿Tenma?¿Que pasa?_

_¿Te ha llamado Tsurugi?_

_-Si... ¿porque?_

_¿Te ha dicho algo de mí?_

_-Si, me ha preguntado que si se cosas de ti. Y yo le he contado todo lo que sabía. Y el me iba a decir algo pero como me has llamado no ha podido decírmelo._

_A mi me gusta Tsurugi..._

_-¿Tenma?¿Eso es verdad?_

_Sí... pero tu no le digas nada Lidia..._

_-No te preocupes ^^ no se lo digo... bueno te dejo que lo he dejado por la otra línea._

**Con Tsurugi...**

_-Ya estoy Tsurugi ^^_

_Lidia... Matsukaze me gusta pero no se lo quiero decir.._

_-Eso es lo que …_

_¿Que?_

_-Nada nada...''casi me paso de la raya''_

_Bueno Lidia, no se lo digas a nadie..._

_-No te preocupes... no se lo diré._

_Gracias, adios._

_-Adios._

Lidia al colgar se quedo extrañada, ¿desde cuando Tsurugi daba las gracias? Eso no era propio

de él. Era muy extraño por su parte.

**·································**

Endou estaba tumbado en el sofá de su casa. Viendo la televisión. Esperando a que Natsumi

le entregara la cena ''envenenada'' . A la vez estaba feliz, pero no por la cena, si no,

porque iba a ser padre. Natsumi estaba embarazada de 2 meses.

-La cena ya está querido.- dijo Natsumi trayendo varios platos a la mesa.

Endou se levanto del sofá y se sentó en una de las sillas.- Buen Provecho.- dijo

para luego poner una cara de asco.

Natsumi se quedo extrañada- ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

Endou se puso morado.- No, no- se tragó la comida.- Es solo que he cogido un trozo

grande y casi me atraganto.

Natsumi sonrió.- Endou, siempre eres así, eso te paso cuando eramos más jóvenes.

Y fue con una bola de arroz.

Endou recordó entonces.- Si, me acuerdo de eso.

-Venga, cena.- la peli-roja se levantó de su sitio.

Para desgracia de Mamoru, el tuvo que seguir comiendo.

**···································**

-Hiro~-llamaba angelicalmente un hombre de pelo verde.

-¿Sí Mido?

-Sabes que te amo~

-Ryuji, eso lo se desde que eramos jóvenes y nos conocimos.- contesto es de pelo rojo.

Midorikawa solo sonrió.- Lo se, por eso vamos a ser papás~

Hiroto se quedo con cara de pokerface.- ¿Como?

-¿Te lo tengo que volver a repetir?- se puso las manos en la cintura.- Que vamos a ser papás~

-¿¡C-Como es e-eso po-posible!?- gritó.

-Pues... fue hace 1 mes... en la noche esa...- Ryuji se puso un dedo en el labio.

Hiroto cayó al suelo de un desmayo- No puede ser...

**···········································**

Shinsuke estaba sentado en su cama. Pensando es su querido Sangoku. Le gustaba, eso

estaba claro, pero... no se atrevía a decírselo... pero... algún día... con la ayuda de

alguno de sus amigos... lo conseguiría...

**·································**

Nishiki no paraba de mirar la televisión y no hacer caso al pobre Zanark. Nishiki

estaba viendo embobado el karate y Abalonic estaba un poco enfadado. El de pelo verde

estaba a punto de estrangular a Ryouma. Pero solo se dedicó a asesinarlo con la mirada.

Nishiki seguía embobado en la televisión.

-Nishiki...-llamó este. El otro no le hacía caso.- Nishiki...- nada. Al final este se enfado y le

tiro una de sus zapatillas a la cabeza de este.

-¡Ité...!- se quejó.

-¡Te aguantas!¡Eso te pasa por no hacerme ningún caso!- Zanark se marchó.

-Que mosca le ha picado a este...- Nishiki se tocaba la cabeza.

**····························**

Hamano y Hayami caminaban de la mano. Iban rumbo al cine. Todas las personas que

los veían se extrañaban mucho.

-¡Hey!- les llamaron por la espalda. Al voltearse se encontraron con Kariya y Hikaru.

Se ve que ello iban al mismo sitio.

-¿Vais al cine?- preguntó Hamano.

-Sí.- respondió Kariya.- Pero con este miedoso va a ser complicado ver la película...

-Oye.- el pequeño Hikaru le dio en el brazo.

-¿Vaís a ver ''Mamá''?- preguntó Hayami.

-Se.- contestó Kariya metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

Los cuatro fueron a ver la película juntos.

**································**

Minamisawa veía como su pequeño Kurama entrenaba. Este intentaba meter gol a Sangoku.

Minamisawa estaba un poco sonrojado viendo a Norihito patear el balón. Hacía tiempo que

no lo veía.

-¡Tu puedes Kurama!- animaba Sangoku desde la portería.

-¡_Serpiente de Cascabel!- _Norihito metió gol.

-¡Así es Kurama!- felicitó Taichi.

Minamisawa luego se marchó.

**·······························**

Shindou tocaba el piano en su casa mientras un chico de cabello rosa lo miraba.

El Uke tocaba muy bien, eso no se podía dudar. Ranmaru escuchaba la melodía

del piano del Uke.

-Shindou, tocas de maravilla.

-G-gracias.- el pianista de sonrojó un poco.

**._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. -empieza alevantarse viento y Melanie sale volando- mentira no vuelo XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo ^^ se que ha sido muy cutre pero... yo me partí**

**de risa con la parte de Zanark y Nishiki asdaadsadsasd XD si alguien quiere**

**ayudarme a crear a los hijos de los personajes, pueden. ^^ Menos los de Lidia y Saryuu *-***

**que esos los hago yo *-* o si alguien quiere hacer un dibujo digital del hijo o hija**

**del personaje también puede. Y si eso me lo enseña ^_^**

**Ya no tengo nada más que decir, solo que NECESITO REVIEW *W***

**si me los dais os amaré para toda la vida *w***

**Au Revoir (L)**


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

**Otra vez de vuelta x3 me emocione con el fic y escribí bastante, ok no x3**

**-Gracias por lo review del primer capitulo :3**

**-Quiero decir a Clara que usé los nombres que me dio para los hijos x3**

**-Gracias por lo dibujos :3 pronto los subo al DA ;)**

**-Quiero dar una Advertencia:**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

***PUEDE QUE ESTE CAPITULO SE VUELVA +18... PUEDE... O SI NO EN OTRO ._.**

* **CONTIENE ESCENAS SANGRIENTAS...**

-**Advertencia dicha.**

**-Espero que os guste el fic como me gusto a mi escribirlo.**

**-He cambiado la forma de escribirlo, ahora va en una esquina porque un pajarito que su nombre en fanfiction empieza por 'T' y acaba en '2' me dijo que lo hiciera así owo**

La hora de la película que fueron a ver Hamano, Hayami, Kariya y Hikaru comenzó. En la

sala había tantas personas que Hikaru estaba emocionado.

-¡Cuánta gente!- el pequeño tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y tenia estrellas en estos.

La película empezó y todos estaban atentos.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó toda la sala entera.

-No es para ¡Ah!- gritó esta vez el Seme de Hikaru.

Cuando dicha película acabo, Hayami y Hikaru se traumatizaron de por vida. Estaban temblando de cabeza a pies.

-No traumatiza tanto...- contestó Hamano.

Hayami y Hikaru le miraron y dijeron a la vez: - ¡Si que lo ha hecho!

**·······························**

**······························**

**·······························**

Lidia quedó con Shinsuke en casa del menor. Este le quería preguntar varias cosas.

Los dos se encontraban en el salón.

-Lidia... ¿cómo le puedo decir a Sangoku lo que siento?

-Pues...- se quedó pensativa.- Tienes que ser sincero con él, no le puedes mentir en nada.- Shinsuke

se quedó mirando el suelo. Empezó a recordar el día que lo conoció. Hace 8 años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nombre: Nishizono Shinsuke_

_Edad: 5 años_

_Nombre: Sangoku Taichi_

_Edad: 7 años_

_El pequeño Shinsuke corría felizmente por el parque. Era una de las pocas veces que iba con una de sus primas. Shinsuke y su prima jugaban al pilla pilla._

_-¡Shinsuke!- regañó la de cabello castaño.-¡Si corres tanto no te puedo_

_alcanzar!_

_-¡De eso se trata!- rió este. El pequeño no se dio cuenta de que se estaba acercando a la carretera_

_y un camión se acercaba._

_-¡SHINSUKE CUIDADO!- la chica corrió a salvar al chico. Lo empujo, pero, ella_

_no se pudo salvar, el camión la pilló._

_Shinsuke abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cuerpo de su prima inerte y lleno_

_de sangre. El pequeño estalló en lágrimas._

_-Kumiko...- susurró el pequeño. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro._

_En ese momento un niño de unos 7 años de edad y cabello marrón oscuro se acercó al pequeño._

_Este le extendió la mano. Shinsuke levanto la mirada llena de lágrimas._

_-Dame la mano para que te ayude a levantarte.- dijo el niño. Shinsuke se la dio y_

_el corazón le empezó a latir a 100 por hora.- Siento lo de la chica..._

_Era mi prima Kumiko... y...- lloró aun más._

_El niño de 7 años abrazó al pequeño.- Me llamo, Sangoku, Sangoku Taichi._

_-Y-yo soy N-nishizono S-shinsuke.- dijo el pequeño es sollozos._

_-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

A Shinsuke se le escapó una lágrima. Lidia se dio cuenta de eso.

-Shinsuke...- dijo la peli-verde mirando a su amigo.- No te preocupes...

-Lidia tu no lo entiendes...- contestó este.- El día que conocí a Sangoku... mi prima Kumiko murió al intentar salvarme.

-No sabía eso Shinsuke... pero... comparto tu dolor... mi madre murió cuando yo tenía

solamente 6 años.

-¿Sí?

-Hai, si quieres te lo cuento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Nombre: Gouenji-Hoshimiya Lidia_

_Edad: 6 años_

_Nombre: Hoshimiya Molly_

_Edad: 18 años._

_Nombre: Gouenji Shuuya_

_Edad: 18 años._

_La familia Gouenji estaba volviendo de un viaje que tuvieron. Estaban montados en un_

_avión._

_-Lidia, no te muevas tanto.- le regañó su madre a esta. Ella solo bufó._

_-Lidia, hazle caso a mamá.- le regañó esta vez el peli-crema._

_-Hai...- la peli-verde se volvió a sentar._

_De repente empezaron a haber turbulencias. Todos estaban asustados. En ese momento_

_el avión se estrelló._

_Cuando estaban ya en el suelo, pudieron salvar a varios de los que iban dentro del avión._

_Lidia abrió los ojos al levantarse se encontró con el rostro de su madre. Esta estaba llena_

_de sangre y le costaba respirar. La peli-verde llamó a su padre y él vino acompañado_

_de la ambulancia. Llevaron a Molly al hospital._

_-Papi... ¿se pondrá bien?- preguntó la pequeña. Este solo lloró._

_Una emfermera salio de la sala.- Lo siento pero... Hoshimiya Molly dejó de respirar..._

_Gouenji se quedó en shock y Lidia estalló en lágrimas._

_-¡NO PUEDE SER!- gritó._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Lidia... no tenía ni idea... de verdad... lo siento...

-No, no te preocupes por eso...- contestó.- Tu solo tienes que decirle a Sangoku-sempai lo que sientes, se lo tienes que decir con el corazón.

-Gracias, Lidia – Shinsuke le dio las gracias a la chica.

-De nada.- dijo mirando la hora de su móvil- Ya me tengo que ir, ja-ne.

-Ja-ne.

**····························**

**·····························**

**···························**

Fey estaba en la sala de reuniones del club de fútbol. Estaba mirando fijamente al suelo. Luego miró hacia arriba para ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Tengo que decirlo... tengo que decirlo... - Fey se tocó el vientre.

**····························**

**·····························**

**···························**

Los chicos empezaron con el entrenamiento de la tarde. Todos entrenaban mientras las managers apuntaban los recursos. Con nuevos miembros en el club.

Shindou le pasó el balón a Tenma quien se lo pasó a Lidia. Lidia intentaba esquivar a Kyousuke, pero no lo consiguió y este le quitó el balón.

-¡The Mist!

Kirino le robó el balón a Tsurugi. Este se lo pasó a Kariya. Kariya se lo pasó a Nishiki y Nishiki

a Zanark.

-¡MALDITO NISHIKI!- se quejó Zanark.-¡ MIRA BIEN A DONDE LANZAS EL BALÓN!- el balón se fue fuera del campo.

Nishiki rascándose la nuca- Jejejeje

El entrenamiento prosiguió y esta vez sacó la hermana de Kyousuke, Tsurugi Cintia. Esta pasaba a todos los defensas. Luego se la pasó a Kishibe.

-¡Kishibe!¡Marca un gol!

Y Kishibe le marcó a Shinsuke.- ¡Sí!

-¡Que bien Kishibe~!- la rubia abrazó a Kishibe lo que provocó un sonrojo en este.

-Me parece que a Cintia-san le gusta Kishibe-kun.- comentó Aoi a las demás managers.

-Puede ser, puede ser, no lo niego.- le contestó Midori.

Akane estaba haciendo fotos- Por si acaso les caso una.- dijo Akane sacando una foto a Kishibe y a la hermana de Tsurugi. Luego le salieron flores por su alrededor.

El entrenamiento seguía y Shinsuke miraba a Sangoku. Pensaba que Taichi era mejor portero que él.

Incluso, al pequeño le habían metido gol.

-¡Saryuu, cuando te de la señal, lanza el balón a Sangoku!- le gritó la peli-verde.

-¡Hai!- Lidia le hizo la señal y Saru lazó el balón. Sangoku lo paró como si nada. Y Nishizono se quedó sin habla. Estaba muy impresionado.

**·······················**

**······················**

**······················**

Cuando los entrenamientos acabaron, Shinsuke se quedó en club esperando a Sangoku. Mientras eso ocurría, Lidia, Cintia y Saryuu los espiaban.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué hacemos esto...- susurro el ojigris metalizado.

-Para ver que le dice Shinsuke a Sangoku- le contestó Cintia.

Sangoku al salir se encontró con Shinsuke en la puerta.

-Shinsuke, ¿qué haces aquí?

-P-Pues v-veras yo... ¡tengo que decirte una cosa!- exclamó sonrojado. Sangoku lo escuchó.- Se... que nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños... y... desde ese momento... me... me...- se sonrojó aun más.- ¡Me gustas Sangoku-sempai!- se confesó. Lidia, Cintia y Saryuu se emocionaron, bueno, todos menos el chico.

-Shinsuke... a mí también me gustas...- Shinsuke al escuchar eso levanto la mirada hacia el mayor.

Luego se fundieron en un beso. Los que estaban espiando, chocaron los 5 y luego se marcharon.

**·······························**

**·······························**

**·····························**

-Tsurugi...- llamó un pequeño Tenma.- Tengo que decirte que te amo...

-Matsukaze...- Tsurugi bajó la mirada (**Nota: aquí empieza el lemmon)**

-Tsurugi... sé que es muy rápido decirlo pero... ya le dije a Lidia que no te dijera nada...

-Matsukaze...- Tsurugi embistió a Tenma contra la pared de la habitación del mayor.

-¡Tsurugi me haces...!- no pudo acabar porque Tsurugi le beso y luego este metió su lengua dentro

de la boca de este. Matsukaze no lo dudo y le correspondió.

Luego Tsurugi, mientras besaba a Tenma, lo hecho en la cama suavemente y luego este se echo encima.

Tsurugi poco a poco le empezó a quitar la ropa, empezando por la camisa y luego la suya. Tsurugi bajó y fue quitando sus pantalones u sus calzones, dejando a Tenma para el final. Una vez que Los pantalones estaban lejos, Tsurugi sonrió a Tenma y le empezó a quitar los pantalones, dejando a Tenma tan avergonzado como este podía. Primero le bajó la cremallera del pantalón y poco a poco se podía ver el bulto de Tenma ( Ya se lo imaginan XD) Le quitó el pantalón poco a poco disfrutando del momento, y luego lo más divertido, los calzones de Tenma. Tenma estaba tan avergonzado que no podía dejar de taparse sus gemidos ahogados. Tsurugi vio la oportunidad y le quitó el bóxer con la boca. Una vez hecho esto los dos se disponían a la verdadera acción.

-Tsurugi...- Tenma se sonrojó bastante.

-Sí que lo tienes pequeño.- se burló Tsurugi.

-Callaté.- Tenma sonrojó a morir.

-Tenma... quiero demostrarte nuestro amor... haciéndolo... A sí que...

Antes de que Tsurugi acabara, Tenma le empezó a lamer 'eso'. Tenma estaba perdiendo los estribos, estaba demasiado caliente para esperar.

-M-Matsukaze Ah... ah...- Tenma iba cada vez más rápido. Luego el castaño paró.

Tsurugi ya estaba húmedo, aprovecho para, sin que Tenma se enterara, meterlo en el culo de este. Tenma lo vio, peor ya era tarde. Tsurugi lo metió hasta el fondo, aunque le costó un poco ya que no había lubricado la zona.

-¡TSURUGI!- Kyousuke movía su 'ese' a gran velocidad.

-Tenma ah... esto es lo que yo... ah... siento por ti... ah...

-Tsurugi ah... por favor... ah... quiero... que ah... me ah... lo... ah... toques ahí.- Tsurugi le hizo caso a este y empezó a masturbar, mientras seguí el ritmo. Tsurugi notaba como su presión había aumentado, por lo que subió el ritmo hasta notar que Tenma tiraba.

-Tsurugi…yo ya no aguanto más

-Ni yo…

Los dos siguieron adelante y atrás hasta que ya no aguantaron y el líquido salió de sus 'cosas'. Los dos estaba agotados.

-Tsurugi... yo también quiero hacerte eso... pero… con protección.- Tenma se ilusionó.

-¡Aquí el Seme soy yo, así que no!

-Malo...

_Kumakure... ha llegado tu hora... dentro de 9 meses... nacerás..._

_-Hai..._

Tsurugi y Tenma se volvieron a vestir. Ese sería uno de los días que no podrían olvidar.

**······································**

**··································**

**····································**

A la mañana siguiente, Tenma se sentía extraño. Muy extraño. Este se tocó el vientre. Y notó un pequeño bulto.

-No puede ser...- Tenma tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.- No puede ser...- repetía. Este se quitó el pijama y se puso el uniforme de la Secundaria y salió pitando. Por el camino se encontró con

una rubia y una peli-verde.- ¡Cintia, Lidia!

-¡Tenma!- exclamó la peli-verde.

-Tengo que deciros una cosa...- Tenma bajó la mirada.- Me he quedado embarazado de Tsurugi...-

Lidia y la rubia abrieron los ojos de par en par- ¿¡QUE!?

-Pero no digais nada... por ahora... ya lo pienso decir yo hoy en el club...

-Vale, Tenma, pues vamos al entrenamiento.- dijo la rubia. Los tres se fueron al entrenamiento.

**································**

**·······························**

**································**

Tenma se puso delante de todos y confesó:

-¡Minna! Estoy embarazado...- todos se quedaron con cara de sorpresa.- De Tsurugi...- el mencionado se desmayó.

-Pues... jejeje- Hayami se levantó de su sitio.- Yo estoy embarazado de Hamano.- Kaiji se desmayó.

-Pues ya que estamos...- Fey se levantó.- Yo estoy embarazado de Alpha.- el Koala se desmayó.

-¿Y como es eso posible?- preguntó Hikaru.

-Con el sex...- Tenma le tapó la boca a Cintia.

-Lo claro es que vais a tener bebés ¿no?- aclaró Zanark.

-Sí.- contestaron los 3 Ukes.

Tsurugi, Alpha y Hamano se levantaron del suelo, pero al ver otra vez a los Ukes hablar

de los bebés se volvieron a desmayar.

-Vaya par de 3...- dijo Ryouma mirando a los 3 chicos demayados.

**································**

**································**

**································**

Cintia caminaba con su hermano hacia casa. Kyousuke seguía todavía en shock por lo que el castaño había dicho. Y Cintia no hacía nada más que mirarlo.

-Oye...- se paró a decir la rubia.- No es tan malo tener un hijo...- le dijo. Tsurugi miró a su hermana.

-Cintia...él y yo somos muy jóvenes... lo de tener hijos no fue mi culpa...- Cintia le envió una mirada asesina.

-Kyousuke, se escuchan los ruidos desde tu habitación hasta la mía... ¡Porque tu habitación esta en frente de la mía!- Tsurugi se quedó a pensar.

-¿Todo?

-Sí... todo...- Tsurugi se volvió a desmayar. Cintia lo tuvo que llevar a cuestas hasta su casa.

**·······························**

**·······························**

**································**

Alpha y Fey, estaban hablando sobre lo de cuidar un bebé. Los dos estaban muy contentos con la idea de ser padres.

-Alpha... ¿si es un niño como se llamara?

-Sei... y ¿si es niña?

-Pues... Yuma...

**·······························**

**·······························**

**································**

A una cierta peli-verde se le ocurrió la gran idea de invitar a todos los Ukes del equipo de fúrbol, a una fiesta de pijamas. (Incluyendo a las managers y a Cintia) Se puso a llamar a todos.

Las horas pasaron y tocaron el timbre de su casa.

-¡Tenma!- exclamó la hija de Gouenji.

-Se ve que soy el primero en llegar.- sonrió.

-Sí, pero ya llegaran los demás.- volvieron a tocar el timbre.

-Por fin he llegado...- suspiró una cierta rubia con un cierto Hikaru a su lado.

-Cintia-san a tenido que llevar a Tsurugi a cuestas hasta su casa... por eso esta así de cansada...- explicó Kageyama.

-Se desmayó porque le dije que escuche todo lo que él y Tenma hicieron...- dijo la rubia entrando en casa. Tenma escupió la bebida que Lidia le dio.

-Bueno...jejeje... eso ya se explica mejor...

-Hola Lidia.- saludó Shindou que acabada de llegar junto con Kurama y Hayami.

-Hola Shindou, minna.- saludó ella.

-Wa... Lidia... nunca pensé que tu casa fuera tan grande...- Hayami estaba asombrado.

-Pues espera haber el piso de arriba.- justo en ese momento llegaron Fey, Zanark y Shinsuke.

-Hello Everybody.- saludó Cintia a los demás.

-Hola.- saludaron los otros tres.

Como ya no tenían que venir más personas, Lidia condujo a los Ukes hasta el piso de arriba.

Todos estaban alucinados por lo que estaban viendo. Había un gran pasillo lleno de

habitaciones y al fondo una puerta que si la abrías ibas a las Termas.

-Dormiremos aquí.- Lidia abrió una puerta y dentro de la habitación había muchos futones y una gran televisión de plasma con una Wii, PS3, y una XBOX3600 (como me gustaría tener las dos últimas cosas owo)

-Lidia... ¿me regalas la XBOX3600?- preguntó la rubia.

-No.- esta negó con la cabeza.

-Coged ropa, que vamos a las termas.

-¿A las Termas?- repitió Shinsuke.- Jo, Lidia, tu casa es la mejor de todas.

-No es para tanto, jejeje.- la hija de Gouenji se sonrojó por el comentario.

Las Termas eran muy grandes... todos fueron rumbo por el camino hasta llegar a una de las termas. Lidia y Cintia fueron las primeras en entrar seguidas de Hikaru, Hayami, Shindou, Fey, Shinsuke y Zanark.

-Lidia... olvida todo lo de los partidos en los que os hice daño al Raimon y a ti...- empezó a decir Abalonic- Prefiero tu casa.

-Yo también prefiero tu casa.- contestó muy ilusionado Hikaru.

-Yo creo que la tuya es más grande que la de Shindou...- dijo Fey.

-Sí Lidia, tu casa es más grande que la mía.

-Chicos, no me alaguéis tanto jejeje.- la peli-verde se sonrojó.

Al salir de las termas, se pusieron el pijama y fueron a preparar la cena.

-Vaya, Zanark, sí que cocinas bien.- Tenma estaba sorprendido.

-Me enseño Ryouma.- contestó él.

-Tenma, ayúdame con las patatas.- llamó Cintia.

-Voy~

La cena ya estaba lista. Todo estaba delicioso. Cuando acabaron subieron a la habitación de la peli-verde para conversar.

-Ukes que estáis embarazados... ¿cómo se van a llamar los bebés?

-Eso ya depende de lo que sea.- contestó Fey.

-Claro, porque no se sabe si es niño o niña.- explicó Tenma.

-Yo creo que será niño...- dijo Shinsuke.

-Crees, pero no se sabe.- le contestó Kurama.

-Bueno chicos.- Lidia llamó la atención de estos.- ¿Quien quiere jugar a la Wii?- todos levantaron la mano.- Pero solo tengo 4 mandos... los demás juegan sin mando. Pero Cintia y yo jugamos así que, solo pueden jugar dos más. Pero luego hacemos turnos…- los dos que cogieron el mando fueron Hikaru y Shinsuke.

-Vale chicos, vamos a calentar bailando con el ¡Just Dance 4!- exclamó la rubia. Se pusieron a bailar todas las canciones por turnos. Y parece ser que ganaron fuerza... pero... estaban agotados...

Luego, se pusieron a ver una película de miedo en 3D.

-Esto da mucho más miedo que la película que Hamano, Hikaru, Kariya y yo fuimos a ver.- comentó Hayami.

-Nunca pensé que se podían ver películas 3D de miedo en una casa...- comentó esta vez Kurama.

-¡Ah!- gritaron todos al ver a una mujer de cabello negro largo y liso y un vestido blanco.

-Que susto me ha pegado Kayako... - suspiro Tenma.

-Zanark ¿a ti te gustan las películas de miedo?- preguntó Shindou.

-Depende... por lo menos esta si da miedo...

Al acabar la película, todos estaban muy asustados y al más mínimo ruido que escuchaban, se asustaban. Decidieron contar historias de miedo. Se sentaron en círculo.

-Empiezo yo...- Hayami dijo.- Se llama el Infierno (Jigoku):

_Japón también tiene su infierno, el reino__ de los muertos (el "País de las Tinieblas"). Para poder llegar a __él__ se entra en una pendiente algo __vertiginosa que esta por la provincia de I__zumo, o por un abismo cerca de la orillas del mar, sin embargo a diferencia de occidente a este lugar no le prestan__ demasiada __atención__, la idea de recompensa o castigo después de la muerte se desconocía absolutamente en el Japón, hasta que el budismo la introdujo.__  
__Sin embargo, a partir de este punto, se desarrollo un concepto de infierno muy parecido al mundo cristiano__ de la condenación, a donde van a parar los pecadores: el reino subterráneo de Jigoku, que está compuesto por ocho regiones de fuego y ocho de hielo.__  
__El soberano de Jigoku se llama Enma-ho, y juzga las almas de los pecadores varones, asignándoles tras el j__uicio a una de las dieciséis regiones de castigo según el carácter de sus ofensas. La hermana de Enma-ho juzga a las pecadoras, según el mismo procedimiento. Como parte de este proceso, el pecador ve reflejados sus pecados en un enorme espejo, y las almas __pueden salvarse mediante la intercesión de los Bosatsu o Bodhisatvas que vendria a ser en el budismo un guardián._**  
**

-Hayami... ¿cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Shinsuke.

-Lo leí hace tiempo y se me quedó en la cabeza.

-Sigo yo.- dijo Cintia: Los Oni :_Una clase __de demonio que se encuentra en el Jigoku, pero también en la tierra, está integrada por unos seres llamados Oni (ogro), fuerzas malignas responsables de todas las desgracias, como las enfermedades y las hambrunas, que también pueden robar almas y tomar pos__esión de personas inocentes. Aunque se considera a algunos Oni dotados con la capacidad de asumir forma humana o animal, o ambas, la mayoría resulta__n__ invisibles a los ojos humanos. Los adivinos, las sacerdotisas y las personas especialmente virtuosas pueden__ detectar a veces a estos demonios.__  
__  
__Su aspecto normalmente es el de un ser humanoide medio desnudo, con un taparrabos de piel de tigre, su cara es aplanada con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su cabeza está provista de unos cuernos y a menudo lucen u__n tercer ojo, en las manos y los pies tienen tres dedos provistos de afiladas y puntiagudas uñas. Pueden andar por tierra o volar, en l__a mano derecha llevan una porra __de hierro con afiladas púas. Estos demonios aparecen montados en una carreta en llamas pa__ra apoderarse del alma de un malvado antes de morir. Pese a su aterrador aspecto suelen aparecer en historias cómicas en las que se les ridiculiza, es __fácil__localizar__ cuales._

**-**Ahora yo.- Lidia levantó la mano.- Gaki: _Los G__aki o fantasmas hambrientos son __seres que sufren continuamente hambre y sed y cualquier alimento que halla ante ellos desaparecerá entre las llamas. Son seres infelices y demacrados, con el vientre hinchado y la boca muy ancha, que simbolizan el hambre y la sed nunca saciada. __También__ se __cuenta que los G__aki son seres de personas que en vida fueron avaros, __egoístas__ y ambiciosos y en castigo siempre pasaran__ hambre no importa cuánto coman, __jamás__ se saciaran, a menudo se les ve ingiriendo desechos fecales o carne putrefacta._

_**-**_Lidia, me vas a asustar con eso...- se quejó Hikaru.- Pero ahora sigo yo, Shura: _Los S__hura o espíritus enfurecidos habitan el cielo y se reúnen para luchar entre ellos en grupos hostiles. Su aspecto es el de los guerreros, sus __gritos son como el trueno. Los S__hura son reen__carnaciones de guerreros muertos en combate, son todos machos y reencarnan el espíritu__ del odio y la venganza. A los S__hura se les confunde normalmente con otros tipos de seres de origen chi__no, unos ogros aéreos llamados T__engu._

**-**Vale... ahora yo.- dijo Shinsuke- Tengu: _Se dividen en dos clases, la princ__ipal y la subordinada. El jefe T__engu va ataviado con un ropaje rojo y una pequeña corona en la cabeza. Tienen una expresión colérica y amenazadora, su nariz es prominente y simboliza el orgullo y la arroganci__a. Los jefes T__engu poseen distintas personalidades y títulos, residen en un alto pico de su propiedad.__  
__Los T__engus inferiores están sujetos a un jefe y deben servirle siempre. Su boca es como el pico de un pájaro y el cuerpo tiene unas pequeñas alas. Se con__gregan en bandadas cerca de la morada del jefe y desde el árbol vuelan para ejecutar las órdenes de su amo__. Se les llama "Koppa tengu" o T__engus de reparto._

-Me toca a mí.- contestó Kurama- Raijin y Fujin: _Son genios del trueno y del viento respectivamente__. Se parecen mucho a los O__ni__. El espíritu del trueno es un Oni rojo y el del viento un O__ni azul. El R__ai-jin __lleva__ un marco redondo en la espalda al que van uni__dos unos pequeños tambores. El F__u-jin lleva un saco del que salen rachas de viento, pueden ser una__ brisa ó un huracán según abra más o menos el saco._

- Es mi turno.- dijo Zanark- Yurei:_Según el Shintoismo, todas las personas están dotadas con un e__spíritu o alma a la que llaman R__eikon__. Cuando una persona muere, el R__eikon deja el cuerpo y se une a los __R__eikon de sus antepasados. Sin embargo si la persona muere de forma inesperada y __violenta (en un asesinato o en un suicidio) llevando consigo una fuerte carga emocional o no habiendo re__cibido un funeral apropiado el Reikon se convierte en un Y__urei, un fant__asma atormentado que permanece en el mundo de los vivos buscando venganza o para dar po__r finalizado algún asunto. Los Y__urei se limitan a merodear por sitios próximos al lugar donde falleció apareciendo normalmente entre la de la mañana. Muchos de es__tos Yurei son mujeres, los __masculino__s__ aunque __existen son__ menos __comunes__, quienes en vida sufrieron alguna decepción sentimental y cuyas emociones, celos, penas y remordimientos en el momento de su muerte les han conducido a vengarse del responsable de su su__frimiento. Cada Y__urei tiene su propio nombre y su historia triste._

-Ahora me toca a mi.- Tenma- Rokurokubi: _Es un monstruo femenino que tiene un cuello extremadamente largo y flexible. En el día es una mujer común y corriente, dotada de una gran belleza, __por lo cual es indistinguible de una mujer normal. Pero cuando viene la media noche, alarga su cuello. __  
__Algunos relatos dicen que es un monstruo peligroso, que en las noches busca hombres de los cuales se puedan alimentar y robar su energía. Otros relatos __la describen como un monstruo inocente que sale en las noches a beber el aceite de las lámparas de luz que se encuentran en lo alto. __También__ se dice que en algunas oraciones este monstruo, termina aparentando con __algún__ humano formando una familia y teniend__o una vida normal, hasta que el instinto le regresa y de vez en cuando __asusta__algún__ ebrio que se tope en su camino._

_**-**_Ahora, yo.- Shindou: Yukionna: _Es una joven de piel blanca, esbelta y muy atractiva. Se les aparece a los que están agotados por luchar co__ntra una tempestad de nieve, los calma y los duerme hasta que pierden el conocimiento y mueren. __  
__A veces se reencarnan en una mujer bella y se casa con un hombre al que finalmente mata._

-Ahora y por último yo- Fey- Toire no Hanakosan: _Esta fantasma no hac__e maldad y se dice que vive en el baño de la escuela. Estando fuera del baño y le dices "vamos a jugar Hanakosan" y ella te responde golpeando la puerta. __  
__Parece que cuida el baño, por eso los profesores le suelen decir a los niños que si no mantienen limp__io el baño la Hanakosan va estar triste. __También__ se dice que esta niña del baño puede ser bastante mala._

-Una fantasma en el baño de la Secundaria...- A Shinsuke le entraron escalofríos.

-Espero que eso no sea verdad...- Kurama también tenía escalofríos.

-No creo que sea verdad...- les contestó Shindou.- Pero si quieren vamos a verlo el lunes.

-No, no.- todos negaron para luego irse a dormir.

A media noche... Lidia recibió un mensaje.

-¿Quien es ahora?- preguntó. Al abrir el mensaje ponía: _Lidia Q.Q te __echo__ de menos! __No__ puedo estar yo solo Q.Q __porque__ no puedo vivir sin ti Q.Q Lidia... cuando la fiesta acabe vuelvo a tu casa Q.Q A.T: SARU-_ a Lidia le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Volvió a dormirse._  
_

**Acabado! Mi primer Lemmon... y no sé cómo me ha quedado... pero el nacimiento**

**de Kumakure llega dentro de 9 meses :D y a Natsumi ya le queda menos tiempo de embarazo y a Mido También. Y este cap me ha durado más owo no me esperaba eso owo**

**Aparte que... yo, al crear a los hijos me salieron muy poquitas parejas Yaoi .w.**

**No se ya ni que deciros ._.**

**Ya os espero en el próximo capitulo.**

**Ciao (L)**


	3. Chapter 3: Confesiones, partos

**Buenos/as dias/tardes/noches :33 quiero daros las gracias por los dibujos y por los review x3**

**aunque sean poquitos review Q.Q espero aumentar el numero en este fin de semana...**

**En el otro capitulo supere mi record de palabra : 4.411 owo y Clara le gustó el lemmon ^-^**

**-Quiero deciros que no abrá más lemmon en lo que queda de fic... creo...**

**-Los capítulos serán más largos que los de otros fic.**

**-Cuando nazcan los babies, os pondré una lista con el nombre de ellos, para que no os lieis...**

**-Queda menos para que nazcan los babies :D de Natsumi y Mido... owo**

**-Yuuichi en este fic tiene pareja Yaoi...que se me olvidó mencionarlo...**

**-Pasan los meses muy rápido... xD**

**-Ya os dejo y aquí el capítulo de hoy:**

Lidia despertó en la mañana para encontrarse con: Tenma durmiendo al lado de la pared, Kurama tirado encima de Shinsuke, Hikaru y Zanark... durmiendo normal (owo) Hayami debajo del futon y Shindou... bueno... el también estaba durmiendo normal. A Lidia se le resbaló una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Cogió su móvil y se encontró con mil mensajes de los semes preguntando por sus Ukes y entre ellos cuatro de Saryuu. Se puso a contestar a todos los mensajes y a Saryuu le dijo que cuando

se marcharan que podía venir otra vez. Y a Cintia la encontró despierta.

-¡Minna!¡ Hora de desayunar!- exclamó la rubia. Todos despertaron en ese momento.

Ya pasado el día, todos los Ukes se fueron de casa de la peli-verde, dejando a esta sola con Cintia.

En ese momento llegó Saryuu.

-¡SARU!- exclamó la peli-verde.

-¡Lidia!- Saryuu se tiro encima de la peli-verde.

-Eso lo tenía que haber hecho yo más bien que tu...

-Nee Lidia, yo ya me marcho.- dijo la hermana de Kyousuke para luego cerrar la puerta de la casa.

-Oye Saryuu...- la hija de Gouenji se sonrojó.- Quiero tener un bebé.

-¿Un bebé?- repitió.

-Sí, un bebé, pero... no ahora mismo jeje...

-Lidia...- Saryuu le puso una mano en el hombro.- Tendremos uno.- puso una cara con ojos brillantes. Lidia se ilusionó. (la pobre es muy ingenua x3) Lidia le dio después a Saru un beso en los labios.

**····························**

**······························**

**·······························**

Tsurugi estaba esperando a que su pequeño dolor de cabeza llegara. Estaba esperando con Yuuichi, su hermano, y Taiyou, el novio de su hermano (el primo de Lidia owo). Cuando Yuuichi vio al

castaño, se dirigió hacia él y le toco la barriga.

-¿Cómo se llamara Tenma?

-¿Como sabes que estoy embarazado?

-Me lo dijo Kyousuke.

-Pues ya estoy de... cuatro o cinco días...

-Ya llegará pronto... ya llegará pronto...

-Tenma, lo siento, no lo puede evitar.- se disculpó Amemiya con el castaño.

-No, no pasa nada jejeje...

**··························**

**·····························**

**······························**

Endou y Natsumi estaban de compras en el centro comercial. Iban a comprar ropa para el bebé.

El doctor Gouenji ya les había comunicado que iba a ser un niño. Endou le compró un sonajero y una cinta del pelo como la que tenía él. Y Natsumi le compraba graciosos sombreros y ropita de color azul y amarilla para el pequeño.

Kazemaru que pasaba por ahí, vio a la feliz pareja comprando la ropa para el bebé y se le encogió el corazón. No se podía esperar eso. A Ichirouta le gustaba Endou desde que lo conoció porque Mamoru se pensaba que este era una chica. Kazemaru para contener las lágrimas salió corriendo de allí pero, Mamoru se dio cuenta.

-Kazemaru...

-Endou- dijo Natsumi.- Mira.- esta le enseñó un gorro en forma de conejito. Endou miro a su mujer.

-¡Qué bonito es!- exclamó. Este se quedó engatusado y se olvido de lo de Kazemaru.

**························**

**····························**

**···························**

Mido se acariciaba el vientre. Estaba muy contento de tener un bebé, además, él, era la madre.

No podía esperar a ver nacer a su bebé o bebés... no se sabían si eran dos o uno. Pero igualmente,

estaba muy contento. Pensaba que su hijo o hijos se parecerían a Hiroto de algún modo.

-Mido, ayúdame con los informes

-Voy.

**························**

**····························**

**···························**

Kishibe caminaba por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma acompañado de una chica de cabello naranja.

Se lo estaban pasando bien, de eso no había duda. Una rubia de mechas verdes y rosas que pasaba por ahí, los vio, a los dos juntitos. Se quedó en shock. Decidió salir corriendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Cintia...- Kishibe la vio.- Espera aquí un momento.- le dijo a la chica de cabello naranja mientras salía corriendo.

-¡Kishibe!

Kishibe corría y corría detrás de la rubia pero cuando esta giró la esquina desapareció. Kishibe se quedó extrañado por eso. Intento buscarla pero no la encontraba. Eso le parecía aún más extraño.

Mientras seguía buscando, la encontró sentada junto al río en la rivera del rió.

-Cintia...- dijo este. La mencionada se giró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas para encontrarse con el rostro del chico de cabello azulado. (¿es que lo tiene azul? Owo)- Cintia...

-Sé lo que me vas a decir.- ella miró hacia el río. - Se que estas con otra...

-Cintia no lo entiendes...- la rubia volvió a mirarle a la cara.- Ella es mi prima...

-¿Tu prima?- repitió.- Pues parecíais pareja...

-Cintia... yo a la única persona que amo en este mundo es a ti...- confesó el chico. La hermana de Kyousuke se sonrojó.- Es a ti a quien amo... Tsurugi Cintia...- a la rubia se le aceleró el corazón.

-Etto... yo...- se sonrojó mucho más de lo que estaba.- También me gustas... Kishibe Taiga...- luego Cintia se levantó de su sitio y fue directa a abrazar al chico. Se miraron, sabiendo lo que quería el uno del otro se fundieron en un profundo beso, hasta que el aire faltó.

**····························**

**·····························**

**·····························**

Zanark fue a hacer las compras porque Nishiki se lo pidió. Aparte de que Zanark no estaba solo. Tenía la compañía de Fey, que también fue a comprar.

-Zanark... ¿que se supone que vas a comprar?

-Ryouma me ha dicho que compre queso, sushi, más sushi...

-Creo que le gusta el sushi- a Rune le apareció una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Le encanta...

-Bueno Zanark, luego nos vemos, voy a comprar el pan.- dijo Fey alejándose de Abalonic.

Abalonic compró todo lo que Nishiki le dijo.

**·······························**

**·······························**

**································**

Kurama estaba sentado al lado de la ventana de su habitación. Pensando en su querido Minamisawa.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía, pero... cuando estuvo entrenando con Sangoku, notó su presencia. (Anda... no me digas xDD) Lo echaba mucho de menos. Veía como la nieve caía sobre la ciudad Inazuma . Tenía que ver a Atsushi de algún modo... de alguna manera... este cogió su abrigo y marchó a la calle.

-Que frío...- se quejó. Por el camino se encontró con Kirino. - Kirino...

-Kurama...- dijo este. Pero notó algo extraño en el peli-verde. -¿Te pasa algo?¿Es por Minamisawa?

-Sí... es por él... - se sonrojó.- Quiero expresarle mis sentimientos, lo que siento por él... pero...- bajó la cabeza.- No lo he visto desde que tuvimos el partido con él.

-Kurama...- el peli-rosa le puso una mano encima de su hombro.- Tu solo tienes que ir a buscarlo...hazlo por amor... por voluntad... Kurama... el amor es algo que no se puede romper... sigue tu hilo rojo y lo encontraras... tu... solo sigue el hilo.

-Eso aré Kirino... gracias por la ayuda...

-De nada sempai.- dijo el peli-rosa.- Corre... ve a su encuentro...- Kurama le hizo caso y empezó a correr.

El peli-verde corría por las calles cubiertas de nieve de la Ciudad Inazuma buscando al chico de cabello violeta.

-_Minamisawa__... ¿__donde estas?_- pensó.

Justo en ese momento, lo divisó en la rivera del río.

-Minamisawa-sempai...- llamó Norihito

-Kurama...

-¡Minamisawa-sempai!- gritó.- ¡Tengo que decirte una cosa!- miro al suelo.- ¡Te amo Minamisawa-sempai! ¡Te amo desde que te conocí!- el peli-verde expreso sus sentimientos al peli-violeta. Minamisawa no decía nada, está muy sonrojado como para hacerlo.

-Kurama... yo...- el peli-violeta se toco el pecho para luego mirar a Norihito.- También me gustas... Kurama...

Kurama comenzó a caminar para luego abrazar al peli-violeta. Este le correspondió al abrazo.

Luego... se fundieron en un beso. (Se ve que aquí todo el mundo se besa owo)

**··································**

**··································**

**··································**

El pequeño Hikaru estaba comprando en una de las tiendas de la ciudad llamada ''Sweet'' que aparte de vender golosinas, vendía también bollería. Compró dos bollos de crema y chocolate. Uno sería para él y... el otro posiblemente sería para Masaki. El pequeño Hikaru mientras caminaba por la calle se encontró con cierto chico de cabello verde-azul-gris. Kageyama se sonrojó al verlo.

-Hikaru...- dijo este al ver al peli-violeta.

-K-Kariy-ya.- el pequeño Hikaru estaba sonrojado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Kariya.

-N-nada... t-toma es-esto es p-para t-ti.- Hikaru le dio un bollo de crema y chocolate a Kariya.

Kariya en vez de coger el bollo de crema y chocolate (*¬*) cogió a Hikaru del brazo, lo acercó a él, y le dio un beso. (owo owo) Se separaron por falta de aire.

-Kariya...- Hikaru se sonrojó aún más de lo que lo estaba.

-Hikaru... yo... te amo... y desde que te conocí... me enamoré de ti...- Hikaru se puso aún mucho más rojo.

-Kariya... yo... también te amo...

**···························**

**······························**

**··································**

Gouenji estaba en su casa... pensativo... muy pensativo...cogió un álbum de fotos y se puso a ver las fotos de Molly, su hija y él de más jóvenes.

-_Shuuya... díselo... no importa que este muerta... tu puedes amar a otra persona... aunque sea hombre..._

Gouenji se quedó extrañado. Escucho la voz de su esposa fallecida.

-Molly... si quieres que haga eso...- sonrojó al pensar en Shirou.- Lo aré...

Gouenji salió corriendo de su casa para llegar a la Secundaria Hakuren. Allí diviso a su entrenador.

-¡Fubuki!- gritó el peli-crema.

Este se giró.- ¿Gouenji?

-¡Fubuki! ¡Tengo que decirte lo que siento por ti!

El Uke sonrojó a morir- Gouenji...

-¡Fubuki! ¡Por favor! ¡Acepta mis sentimientos!

-Gouenji... yo...- se sonrojó aún más.- También te amo...

Gouenji bajó a donde estaba el peli-ceniza y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

-Fubuki... vente a mi casa... ya le damos explicaciones a Lidia y a Saryuu.

-¿A Saryuu?- preguntó Shirou cogiendo la mano de Shuuya.

-Saryuu vive en casa. Como es el novio de mi hija, él vive allí.

-Ya tienes suegro.- sonrió Shirou.

-Pero también es el tuyo.- Shuuya le volvió a besar.

**·····················**

**····························**

**···························**

Shindou estaba en su casa tocando el piano. Tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-Takuto-kun.- dijo una de las sirvientas.- Ranmaru-kun ha venido.

-Dile que pase.- dijo Takuto.

Ranmaru pasó.- Hola Shindou.

-Hola Kirino ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues mira.- el peli-rosa le enseñó unas partituras.- Me las dio mi tío que es músico.

Shindou las cogió.- Gracias Kirino.

-De nada, prueba a tocarlas.

Shindou empezó a tocar una de las partituras. Ranmaru se acercó a Shindou silenciosamente sin que él se diera cuenta y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Shindou se sonrojó por la acción de su amigo.

-Shindou... me gustas...

-Kirino... a mí también...

Se volvieron a besar.

**······················**

**··························**

**····························**

Yuuichi besaba a Taiyou en los labios. Se habían hecho novios hace un tiempo. Y solo Tenma, Kyousuke, Cintia y Lidia lo sabían. Claro los dos hermanos del peli-azul y la prima del peli-naranja.

-Yuuichi...- Amemiya sonrojó a morir.- Quiero tener un bebé...

-¿Un bebé?

-Sí...un bebé – Taiyou sonrió.

-Es muy precipitado... cuando nazca nuestro sobrino si eso...

-Vale...- Taiyou volvió a besar a Yuuichi.

**···················**

**··························**

**······························**

Nishiki estaba mirando a Zanark como preparaba la cena. Lo miraba fijamente, como si buscara la oportunidad para hacer algo. Y claro que lo hizo, le dio un beso desprevenido.

-¡Nishiki!- exclamó Abalonic.

-Jejeje, un beso robado.- Ryouma salió corriendo a su habitación.

**···················**

**··························**

**······························**

A la mañana siguiente, el entrenador Endou llamó a todos los del equipo del Raimon, para decir una cosa muy importante.

-Chicos, tengo que deciros que, dentro de poco voy a ser papá por lo que, mi mujer, Natsumi, estará aquí con nosotros. Y... Tenma, Fey y Hayami...no quiero que juguéis al fútbol hasta que nazcan vuestros bebés.

-Hai...- contestaron los tres a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pues, venga chicos a entrenar.

Todos estaban entrenando mientras Fey, Hayami y Tenma miraban.

-Tenma-kun.- llamó Aoi.

-Aoi...

-Tenma-kun, no te preocupes, cuando nazca tu bebé ya podrás jugar otra vez.

-Gracias Aoi.

-De nada Tenma-kun.

**·················**

**·····························**

**···················**

Al acabar el entrenamiento Lidia y Saryuu se dirigían a la casa de la chica. Los dos agarrados de la mano. Cuando la peli-verde abrió la puerta, entró a su casa con Saryuu y entró al salón se encontró con Gouenji y Fubuki sentados en el sofá y, el más mayor cogiendo la mano del peli-ceniza.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- preguntó la hija de Gouenji.

-Lidia, a partir de ahora, Fubuki, será de la familia.

-¿Quieres decir que será mi mamá?

-Sí, y suegro de Saryuu.

-Otro suegro...- comentó Saru.

-¡Wiii!- chilló la hija de Gouenji.- ¡Ya tengo mami!- Lidia saltó a abrazar a Fubuki.

-Voy a preparar la cena.- dijo el peli-crema.

-Te ayudo~- dijo la de mechas rubias.

**·······················**

**·······················**

**·························**

Los meses iban asando poco a poco hasta que, el parto de Natsumi llegó.

Natsumi estaba ya en el hospital Inazuma. Endou estaba muy feliz de ser padre. Este estaba esperando fuera de la sala de partos.

-Endou Mamoru...- una de las enfermeras salió de la sala de partos.- Es un niño muy sano pero...- bajo la mirada.- Natsumi dejó de respirar...

Endou abrió los ojos de par en par, no se esperaba que su mujer muriera.

-Ella quiso salvar al niño.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Espera un momento... tenemos que sacar a Natsumi de la sala... pero te enseñaré al niño.- la enfermera entró a la sala y salió con una manta.

En esta estaba envuelto un niño de cabello rojizo como Natsumi, ojos como Endou y piel como Natsumi.

-Endou...- dijo Fuyuppe.- Lo siento...

-No pasa nada Fuyuppe... por lo menos... mi hijo vivió... ella le dio la vida...

Endou salió del hospital con el niño en brazos.

Al llegar este a su casa, entro, subió las escaleras y entró a una pequeña habitación con una preciosa cuna y muchas cosas para bebé.

Endou dejó al pequeño bebé en la cuna para que descansara, y antes de marcharse dijo:

-Duerme bien... Nikko...

**·························**

**························**

**··························**

**(20 de abril)**

Ya pasaron unos 5 días desde que Endou Nikko, hijo de Natsumi y Mamoru, nació, y, ahora era Midorikawa el que estaba de parto.

-¡HIROTO!¡SALVAME!¡AYUDA!

-Por favor... Mido... solo vas a entrar en la sala de partos...

-¡DIOS MIO!¡SALVAME DIOS DEL FÚTBOL!

-Por favor... llevarlo ya a la sala...- pidió Kiyama.

Metieron a Midorikawa en la sala de partos. Después de que él soltara varias palabrotas, la enfermera salió de la sala.

-Kiyama Hiroto...- dijo la enfermera.- Ya puedes pasar.

-Hiroto... son dos niños preciosos...- Mido sonrió.- ¿Quieres nombrarlos?

-Vale... este que se parece a ti…- señalando a un niño de ojos como el padre y cabello como la madre.- Será Runo... y este otro.- señalando a un niño de ojos como la madre y cabello como el padre.- Será Rito...

-¿Has sacado esos nombres de internet?- preguntó curioso el peli-verde.

-No...

-Seguro- mirando de reojo.

-¡Que no Mido!

-Tonto... te estaba tomando el pelo.

Hiroto sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente a Ryuuji.

**··························**

**····························**

**·····························**

_Dos meses más tarde..._

Tenma estaba ayudando a Cintia a limpiar los platos. Al castaño ya se le notaba mucho más la panza. Pero mucho... de repente el castaño empezó a sentir dolor.

-¿Tenma?- preguntó la rubia.

-Viene...

-¿El qué?- preguntó ahora Tsurugi.

-Viene el bebé...- todos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡EL BEBÉ!- gritaron al unisono.

-¡Kyousuke las llaves del coche!- gritaba su hermana.

-¡Aquí estas!

-¡Vamos Tenma!

La rubia se sentó en la parte trasera del auto con Tenma, y, Tsurugi en la parte de delante, el iba a conducir.

-Tenma... cálmate... respira hondo...

-Cintia... tengo miedo...

-Tenma... no te preocupes... todo va a salir bien...

Ya llegados al hospital pusieron al castaño en una camilla. Este estaba llorando.

-Tenma... - Tsurugi cogió su mano.- No te preocupes... todo va a salir muy bien... (lo repito xD)

-Suerte Tenma- le dijo Cintia.

-Gracias...

Metieron a Tenma en la sala de partos. Tsurugi caminaba de un lado a otro por el pasillo, mientras que, la rubia estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando a su hermano.

Ahora Kyousuke era el que no estaba calmado. Cintia se rió por lo bajo porque mientras Tsurugi caminaba sin control se dio contra una columna.

-Tsurugi Kyousuke-kun.- llamó Fuyuka. Este al girarse tenía las manos en la cabeza y un gran chichón.- Ya puede pasar.

-Venga Kyosuke.- su hermana lo metía dentro de la sala.

-Tsurugi, Cintia...- dijo el castaño.- Mirad...

Los dos hermanos se acercaron al castaño. Este les enseñó a un niño de cabello azul como su padre. Dos caracoles en el pelo como el castaño. Piel como el peli-azul. Y, el pequeño a abrir los ojos, se pudieron ver que eran de un color ámbar.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?- preguntó la hermana de Kyousuke.

-Matsukaze... pon le nombre...

-Vale...- el castaño se quedo pensativo...- Kumakure

-¿Eso es un nombre?- preguntó Tsurugi extrañado.

-Sí... si es un nombre.- al castaño le salió una pequeña venita en la frente.

-Bienvenido al mundo... Tsurugi Kumakure...- dijeron todos los que estaban en la sala.

**····················**

**·····························**

**························**

Un día como otro de entrenamiento llegó. Pasaron unos pocos días desde que el hijo de Tenma y Tsurugi nació, y, hoy, era el día para llevarlo a club de fútbol.

Cuando ya llegaron al club de fútbol, todos abrieron los ojos menos Cintia, al ver a Tenma con un carrito de bebé.

-T-Tenma...- pudo decir Taiyou.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado el ojiazul metalizado.

-¡KYAAAA!- gritó como un loco Endou. A todos se le quedaron cara de pokerface.-¡QUE MONADA!- el entrenador saltaba de un lado a otro como si fuera un conejo.

-Ahora hay dos bebés...- contestó Alpha (si... no preguntéis... ¬¬ esta en el Raimon)

-Entrenador Endou ¿has traído a tu hijo?- preguntó Lidia con estrellas en los ojos.

-Mirad... - Endou señaló un carrito donde había un pequeño niño de cabellos rojizos y ojos como el entrenador. El pequeño tenía una gota en la cabeza al ver a su padre saltar como un conejo.

A los demás también les salieron gotas en la cabeza.

-¿Como se llama?- preguntó Hikaru.

-Nikko... Endou Nikko...- contestó el entrenador.

-¿Y tu hijo Tenma?- esta vez preguntó Aoi.

-Kumakure... Tsurugi Kumakure...

-¿Eso es un nombre?- preguntaron todos los del equipo a la vez.

-Sí... es un nombre...- al castaño le volvió a salir una venita en la frente.

-El nombre se lo puso Matsukaze...- contestó Tsurugi.

-_Pues vaya nombre...- _pensaron todos.

-¿Que os pasa?- preguntó el castaño.

-Nada nada.- volvieron a contestar todos.

-Bueno Kumakure... como papá y yo tenemos que entrenar... te vas a quedar con las managers.

-Y tu Nikko...- dijo Endou.- También...

Mientras los otros entrenaban, las managers cuidaban de los pequeños.

-Kuma-chan...¡bu!- dijo Aoi tapando su cara con las manos y después quitando las manos.

-Jajajajajajajaja- se reía el pequeño.

Tenma vio reír al pequeño y cuando se paró un balón le dio en toda la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento Tenma!- se disculpó Shinsuke.

-Jajajaja- ahora eran Nikko y Kumakure los que se estaban partiendo de risa.

**·························**

**···························**

**······························**

_Dos meses y medio después..._

Fey caminaba por su casa esperando a que Alpha. Este justo al sentarse sintió contracciones.

Optó por llamar a Tenma.

El castaño vino corriendo con Tsurugi, Kumakure y Lidia.

-¡Fey!- gritó la hija de Gouenji.

-Lidia... Tenma... Tsurugi...- sentía más contracciones.- Rápido... al hospital...

El castaño metió a Fey en la parte trasera de coche junto con Lidia.

En ese momento llegó Alpha.

-¡Alpha!- gritó Kyosuke.- ¡Entra en el coche rápido! ¡Fey va a dar a luz!

Ahora era el turno de nuestro querido Fey Rune. Su parto llegó. Y ese sería uno de los pocos días que olvidaría. Ya estaban en el hospital.

_-Fey..._- el peli-verde pudo escuchar la voz de su madre fallecida.- _Tu puedes..._

Fey solo apretó el puño y soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Fey... ya casi esta...- le dijo el doctor Gouenji. Luego en ese momento Fey escuchó un llanto de bebé.

Fuera Alpha estaba esperando junto a Tenma, Kumakure, Tsurugi y Lidia.

-Alpha-kun... su hijo ya ha nacido.

Todos entraron en la sala de partos.

-¡Wii! ¡Qué mono!- exclamó la peli-verde.- ¡Saryuu cuando tengamos una niña ese será su novio!- todos se cayeron al estilo anime.

-Mirad...- Fey enseñó a un pequeño niño de cabello como él pero del color de Alpha. El flequillo como Alpha. Y ojos como Alpha.- Será Sei...

-¿Pero el apellido?- preguntó Tenma- Alpha no tiene...

-Pues será Sei Rune...

-Guay...- dijo Lidia.

-Se feliz con los Rune, Sei... - sonrió Alpha.

**·····················**

**···························**

**···················**

_1 mes después..._

-¡HAMANO! ¡ NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR EN TU P**** VIDA! - gritaba desesperado Hayami.

-Hayami... cálmate...

-¡NO ME QUIERO CALMAR IMBÉCIL!

-Por favor...- pidió Hayami. Las enfermeras lo entendieron y metieron a Hayami en la sala.

Cuando una enfermera salió de la sala de partos. Hamano se puso tenso.

-Hamano Kaiji-kun...ya puede pasar a ver a su hijo...

Hamano pasó a la sala de partos y se encontró con un Hayami muy calmado.

-Hamano... te presento a Tsuna, Hamano Tsuna...- dijo Hayami con un niño de cabello como él. Ojos como Hamano y piel como Hamano. Era toda una preciosidad.

-Ha salido a nosotros...- le dijo Kaiji.

-Tienes mucha razón...- sonrió el otro.

-Hamano Tsuna... diviértete con esta familia...- dijo Hamano.

**Este ha sido más largo owo (solo por una página xD) además... me puse a dibujar a los hijos de los del IEGO... estan en mi cuenta del Deviantart ;D y ahora estoy editando a los nietos... y tengo a la hija de... no puedo decir nada xDD espero que el cap de hoy os haya gustado :D**

**os espero en el próximo**

**Ciao (L)**


	4. Chapter 4 ESPECIAL:Cuidando De Los Bebés

**Hello minna! Este es mi capítulo 4 de este fic de embarazos (?) gracias por vuestros review**

**bueno... como se supone que me castigaron... ¬¬ no pude escribir el fic... y lo escribí en mi libreta... y me costó QoQ pero ya lo he pasado a ordenador... y le hice una hija (otra) a Tenma... ._. **

**a. Muchas gracias por los reviews c: pero hasta que no tenga más x-( no publico el próximo cap x-(**

**b. :D**

** lo de b. no me emociona mucho xd**

** que este cap os guste como me gustó a mi. (mentira ¬¬ me salio muy corto porque es como una especie de especial)**

**························**

**·······················**

**··························**

La mañana llegó y las chicas del Raimon se encontraron con una sorpresa.

-¡QUE!

-Lo que oís... teneis que cuidar de ellos...- dijo Zanark.

-Pero...- intento decir Midori.

-Nada de peros, adiós.- dijo Nishiki saliendo por la puerta al igual que los demás.

Todas se quedaron sin habla. Se quedaron mirando la puerta. Aoi tenía en brazos a Rito, Midori a Runo, Lidia a Nikko, Cintia a Kumakure y a Tsuna y Akane a Sei.

-Bueno...- comenó Akane.- Tenemos que cuidar de ellos.

-Sí...- contestaron las otras.

Las chicas dejaron en el suelo a los bebés.

-Bueno chicos...- dijo la peli-azul.- Os vais a quedar aquí un momento, ahora volvemos.

Las chicas se marcharon.

Todos los bebés se miraron y rieron maliciosamente (o.o que fuerte...) Empezaron a gatear

y a tirar todo por los suelos. La sala del club de fútbol era todo un desastre.

Las chicas volvieron a entrar.

-¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!- gritaron todas a la vez.

Todos los bebés las miraron y empezaron a llorar.

-No lloréis...- intentaron calmar ellas.

-¡Bua bua!- por parte de los más pequeños.

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño.- ¡TENMA, MIDORIKAWA-SAN, ENTRENADOR ENDOU!¡DE ESTA NO OS LIBRÁIS!

**·······················**

**··························**

**···························**

Los del Raimon llegaron al centro comercial. Cada uno se fue con su respectiva pareja a comprar.

-¿Habrá sido buena idea dejar a Kumakure a las chicas?- preguntó Tenma a su novio.

-Mientras no haga nada malo...- le contestó Tsurugi.

-No estoy muy seguro...- contestó el castaño.

**························**

**·························**

**···························**

-Venga, venga, dejad de llorar...

_Aunque no lo parezca... las chicas no son malas personas... son buenas... como mamá Tenma..._

_puede que... no... no creo..._

-Bueno pequeños...- comenzó a decir Aoi.

-¿Que os parece si jugamos un rato?- terminó de decir Akane.

Los bebés asintieron. Las chicas le dieron a los pequeños sonajeros para que jugaran.

-Comed, comed.- se escuchó decir al hijo del entrenador Endou y al hijo de Tenma.

-Teneis hambre... ¿no?- les preguntó Lidia.

-Shi, shi.

Midori, Aoi, Lidia, Cintia y Akane fueron a por la comida de los pequeños.

-Haber Kuma-chan, abre la boca.- le dijo la hija de Gouenji mientras le acercaba la cuchara al pequeño.

-Aaaa- el hijo de Tenma abrió la boca. Este se comió la cucharada de comida.

-Runo...¡QUE ABRAS YA LA BOCA!- le gritó Midori.

-Ño.- el niño giró la cabeza.

-Midori-san...- a las demás chicas les salió una gota en la cabeza.

Cuando acabaron de darle de comer a los pequeños, las chicas los durmieron y luego fueron ellas las que se quedaron dormidas.

-Ya estamos...- dijo Hamano. Todos se quedaron mirando a las chicas y a los pequeños dormir.

-Hamano... vamos a coger a los pequeños y a dejar descansar a las chicas...

Los del Raimon cogieron a sus hijos y luego taparon con una manta a las chicas.

**································**

**··························**

**······························**

La noche ya llegó a la ciudad Inazuma. Tenma y Kyousuke intentaban que Kumakure cenara su papilla.

-Kuma-chan, abre la boca

-Ño.

-Kumakure... abre la boca...

-Ño

-Kuma-chan, que si no me lo como yo.

El pequeño al oir a su madre decir eso cogió la cuchara y se la metió en la boca.

El castaño y el otro se quedaron sin habla.

**Hala ya esta ¬¬ dije que era corto porque era como una especie de Especial para las chicas del Raimon ¬¬**

**Se que no os ha gustado pero merezco un review c: como mucho porke si no no continuo con el próximo cap c:**

**Me despido.**

**Bye bye**


End file.
